There's Never A Misfit In A Family
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: For Dramamamapwnsall. Simon and Jeanette are married and have twins. What happens when their little girl has some startling news. How does Simon feel about it? Please R&R!


**A/N: **This is for Dramamamapwnsall. She requested a story about Simon and Jeanette's children so here it is! If you have any ideas for stories that I can use please tell me or want me to write a story PM me or leave it in a review! Please R&R. I don't own the book, the newspaper, or AATC, but I do own Josh and Reilly.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Simon Seville looked up from reading the Wall Street Journal to see his son walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Josh, how was school?" Simon asked his son.

"Good. What are you doing home?" Josh asked as he poured himself a cup of juice.

"It's my day off" Simon told him.

"And Mom?" Josh asked as he sat down at the table.

"Right here" Jeanette said as she entered the kitchen carrying a pot.

"You aren't going to cook, are you Jean?" Simon asked concerned.

"No I gave up on that idea years ago. I thought we'd order Chinese tonight." Jeanette said as she set down the pot. "This is for your Aunt Eleanor. She has a big dinner party tonight."

Jeanette turned around and smiled at her husband and son. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Josh, where's Riley?" She asked.

Josh just sipped his juice like he didn't hear her.

"Simon Joshua Seville Jr., where is your sister?" Jeanette demanded; her voice rising.

"Relax Mom; she had to stay after school a couple of minutes. She's on her way home right now." Josh said.

"You didn't wait for her?" Simon asked his son.

"She's five minutes younger than me Dad. Did Uncle Al wait for you and Uncle Theo?" He asked.

"More like we had to wait for him" Simon told his son.

Jeanette glared at him and Simon cleared his throat. "So how was your science test?" he asked.

Josh shrugged. "Aced it"

"That's my boy" Simon said as he held up his hand they high fived.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and picked up the dish once again.

The door suddenly slammed closed and a chipette stormed into the kitchen.

Her brown hair was in a ponytail with a purple ribbon tied in a bow around it. She was wearing a jean skirt and a purple shirt with brown flats. A pair of purple glasses shielded her blue eyes.

"Mr. Hatchet is an evil, brutal, non-intelligent, little…twit!" She yelled before she stormed off.

Jeanette and Simon looked at their son for an explanation.

"Reilly is just upset that she failed her science test" Josh said like it was nothing.

"She what!" Simon yelled as Jeanette dropped the pot and she fell to the floor.

Simon and Josh jumped up from their seats and rushed to her side. "Are you alright Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"You okay Mom?" Josh asked.

Jeanette nodded as they helped her to her feet. She dusted herself off then turned to Josh. "Now what is this about Reilly failing her test?"

"I'm honestly not surprised. She's been getting Ds on every science assignment so far this year. Mr. Hatchet kept her after class to tell her she got a D on her report card." Josh said as he sat back down to his juice.

"Why haven't we been told about her failing her science assignments?" Simon asked.

"Simon technically she isn't failing she getting Ds" Jeanette told him gently.

A warning growl came from Simon's throat and Jeanette nodded in understanding.

"Instead of asking me, why don't you just ask Reilly" Josh asked.

Simon nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Simon opened his daughter's bedroom door to see her lying on her bed; watching the history channel. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating that she had been crying.

"Hey Rei, want to talk" Simon asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Reilly shook her head. "No"

Simon let out a deep breath as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Why didn't you tell us you were failing?" He asked.

"It's just Science" She responded; her eyes glued to the show Pawn Stars.

"Science is pretty important."

She looked at him. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I don't care about Science Dad" Reilly said as she got up from her bed. "I don't care about asexual reproduction, I don't care about how a cloud is made, and I don't care about the different types of electrical currents. When do you use Science in real life? When is someone going to point a gun to your head and say 'I'll shoot if you don't recite the periodic table of elements?' Dad I don't care about science. In fact, I hate science!"

Simon stared at his daughter. He finally cleared his throat before he spoke. "You could've just told us you hate Science we would have understood." Simon told her.

Tears were coming to Reilly's eyes. "No you wouldn't have. I'm a misfit. Do you know how hard it is being the daughter of Simon and Jeanette Seville? You two were scientific geniuses. You built a time machine when you were my age Dad. And then Josh is the golden child…"

"Your brother isn't the golden child" Simon interrupted her.

"To you he is. He's won the Science Fair three times in a row and he has won the invention convention twice." Reilly stated. "And what have I won? Just a couple of writing awards, a few gymnastics trophies, a public speaking award, a spelling bee or two. But does that matter to anyone? No, they just care about Josh and his scientific achievements."

Tears were streaming down Reilly's face now. She sat back on her bed and wiped them away. "History now that's something important." She said as she looked at Pawn Stars again.

"And why is History so important" Simon asked his daughter.

"If our leaders didn't know their history our world would be even worse than it is already. Did you know that if our leaders didn't know their history during 9/11 the government would have sent Muslims to confinement camps? They didn't because they learned from the mistake they made when they sent the Japanese Americans to confinement camps after Pearl Harbor. Knowing your history is the sign of a great leader." Reilly told him.

Simon was speechless. His daughter had a point.

Reilly shut the TV off and slid off the bed. She picked up her cell phone off of her nightstand and shoved t in her pocket. "I'm going out" She said as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

Reilly shrugged. "Don't know. I'll be back by eight though."

* * *

The phone rang and Simon scrambled to answer it. "Hello Simon Seville"

"Simon, how could you lose your daughter?" A voice that Simon knew too well exclaimed.

"Is she with you Al" Simon asked his brother.

"Yeah she is. After she rambled about how the democrats are ruining our economy she went outside with my girl to practice gymnastics" Alvin said.

Simon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness"

"What did you do? She came over here crying her eyes out" Alvin said.

"I found out my daughter is failing science" Simon said bitterly.

"So your daughter isn't a science genius what's the big deal?" Alvin asked.

Simon thought for a moment.

When Simon didn't reply, Alvin spoke up again. "Just because you loved science when you were a kid doesn't mean Reilly has to love it."

"Easy for you to say. Your daughter does soccer like you and all of that girl stuff like Brittany"

"Dude your daughter is still a genius! Have you heard her talk about history, or the economy? Heck she can even tell you all forty-four presidents! She also gave me some stock advice today which is sort of weird." Alvin exclaimed.

Simon smiled. "You're right Al"

It took a minute before Alvin responded. "Did you just say I'm right?"

* * *

Simon hid the wrapped box behind his box as he stepped into the living room.

Reilly was sitting in a weird cloak poking a stick at the fire.

Books, papers, test tubes, and other things were all in a pile and Josh was looking through it all.

Simon looked at Josh. "What is your sister up to?"

Josh looked up at him. "She's doing some ceremony where she burns her science stuff. I'm looking through it to see what I want"

Reilly rolled her eyes. "I'm burning all of my science things to symbolize that the subject is dead to me." She informed her father.

Josh held up a thick book. "Can I have this?"

"As long as you leave something I can burn, take whatever you want." She told him.

"Josh, don't take any of your sister's things and Reilly you are not burning anything." Simon ordered.

Josh put the book back down but Reilly continued to poke the fire like she didn't hear him.

"Josh can you give us a minute?" He asked gently.

Josh nodded and walked out of the room.

Simon sat beside his daughter; still keeping the box hidden from view. "Reilly we need to talk"

"I have nothing to say" Reilly told him. Her blue eyes that she had inherited from Simon stared at the fire.

Simon put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Reilly first off you need to tell us when you're failing a subject"

"I knew you and Mom would be mad" Reilly said.

"Yes we would, but not as mad as when you get a D on your report card. You're too smart to get a D. You are way better than a D." Simon said.

"I just hate science Dad" Reilly said in a small voice as a tear fell down her cheek.

Simon wiped it away and gave her a comforting smile. "I know you do. But whether you get a science award or a writing award, whether you join the math team or the cheerleading squad, whether you grow up and become a scientist or whatever else you want to be, your mother and I will be so proud of you."

Reilly nodded as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Simon pulled the box into view and handed it to his daughter. "This is for you."

Reilly took the box and carefully tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a shoe box. "A shoe box" She said while she gave her father a puzzled look.

"Open it" Simon instructed.

Reilly took off the lid to see a bunch of tissue paper. "It's what I always wanted" Reilly said sarcastically.

Simon rolled his eyes while he smiled. "In the tissue paper you knuckle head"

Reilly giggled and dug through the tissue paper to find a book.

Reilly's face lit up as she carefully took it out of the box. "Don't Know Much About History, Everything You Need To Know About History But Never Learned" A huge grin was on her face as she read the title.

She flung her arms around Simon's neck. "How did you get this? The bookstore has been sold out for weeks"

Simon smiled. "I have my ways"

Reilly let go of her father and looked at the book.

She looked back up at her father. "You really don't mind that I'm a misfit"

"Reilly, there's never a misfit in a family" He told her.

Reilly's face broke out in a huge grin as she tackled her father in a hug. "I love you Dad"

"I love you too Reilly" Simon told her.

* * *

"And did you know that Christopher Columbus didn't discover America? We have been lied to since the second grade" Reilly told her family at the dinner table.

Simon smiled and looked at his wife sitting across from him. She had an amused look on her face as she listened to her daughter ramble about what she had learned from her book.

Simon took another bite out of his egg roll while his daughter continued.

"And Hitler wasn't a communist. He was a fascist." Reilly said before she put a forkful of rice in her mouth.

Josh looked at her. "Hitler was a communist"

Reilly shook her head and swallowed. "It's a common mistake people make, but Hitler was a fascist."

"Communist" Josh said.

"Fascist" Reilly argued.

"Communist"

"Fascist"

"Communist" Josh exclaimed as he stood up from the table.

"Fascist" Reilly shot back as she stood up.

Both of them glared at each other for a minute before they stormed out of the room.

Jeanette looked at her husband. "Our children certainly know how to have normal family dinner discussions, don't they?"

Simon sighed. "Jeanette let's be honest. They're our children, they'll never be normal."


End file.
